Nighttime Visitor
by Theabraxas
Summary: An SxR lemon. If you can stomach it, please read and review! Second chapter up, as filler until I think up a good plot for a third chapter, which should have AxSxR. Second chapter has hot lesbian scientists, BTW... Probably OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi again, everyone (hello? Anyone?). I have a story for you to read, if you dare. Its Shinji x Rei, and it is...a lemon. Worse, its a _one shot lemon_. One of those fics where characters go from 'friendly' or whatever to doing it like rabbits in a ridiculously small amount of time. But still, why not. OOC I guess, though most such stories are. This story is likely lower quality than my last one (see my profile, RxR please! Pleeeease?), as this was written very quickly one day when I was bored. So be afraid. Be very afraid.

*Dons extra flame retardant suit*

Enjoy! Or not, as the case may be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei Ayanami strode along the darkened street, the sparse streetlights illuminating her face as gusts of wind ruffled her azure locks. Clad as always in a school uniform, the enigmatic First Child stalked through the night in a clipped manner, as if marching in a parade. She found that manner of walking most efficient.

Despite her omnipresent poker face, Rei's mind was currently a swirling maelstrom of conflicted emotions, higher thought and base urges clamouring within her skull. Though she would have seemed emotionless to most passers-by, those that knew her and could see her well would know she was feeling abnormal. Her breathing was faster than usual, and a slight hint of colour was visible on her porcelain features. Anyone who was looking from underneath would also have noticed a small damp patch situated in between her legs.

Rei was conflicted. _I have never felt like this before_, she mused silently, acutely feeling the grey cotton of her panties rubbing against her womanhood with every step she took. Every step which propelled her closer to the home of Misato Katsuragi.

Of course, Rei never thought of it as that. Misato owned the apartment, but she knew it in her mind as where Shinji Ikari lived. _He is the cause of this._ she thought to herself. _The reason I am feeling this way._ A small part of her felt angry at that, as the blue-haired girl was suspicious of change…But somehow, most of her being welcomed this new feeling. Rei's life had always been colourless and monotone, both emotionally and physically. Her apartment was bleak and barely tolerable, her wardrobe held school uniforms and little else save a shirt three sizes too large and her expression was one of near-permanent apathy. Even her role as an EVA pilot was mostly boring, health checks and synch tests with nought but the occasional Angel to spice things up. In fact, just about the only thing not plain and drab about Rei's life was Rei herself.

In appearance, the First Child was anything but normal. Of medium height with pale white skin, she possessed an almost otherworldly beauty, her heart-shaped face set with eyes of ruby and framed with fluffy blue hair. Her body was showing the onset of puberty, and at the physical age of fourteen she possessed a rather impressive figure, one that would only improve as time went on. Her dress was rather modest, being slightly baggy and concealing most of her curves, but it still showed enough of her legs to be attractive.

At last, Rei reached the door to the complex where Misato's apartment was located. She looked down at the keys she held in her right hand, feeling slightly guilty at the way she had spirited them from their owner. Then again that owner had been Asuka, so it wasn't so bad. Rei had felt an unusual urge to smirk the day after her theft, overhearing the Second Child rant about being locked out for half an hour in the rain. She considered it payback for the other girl's horrible attitude towards her. A thought struck her that the Second might interfere in what she was planning, but she consoled herself that she could tie Asuka (and Misato, if necessary) to their beds before she started. She would not want to be disturbed.

_Click._

Finally Rei found the right key, and sighed inwardly as she stepped into the blessed warmth of the apartment complex. Warmth was a rare commodity for Rei, considering her apartment's faulty heater and her lack of warm clothing. Quietly closing the door, she ascended the stairs, soon finding herself at the door of Misato's apartment. Two wrong keys later and the door swung gently open. Rei looked around. The apartment was clean, dark and silent, with no sign of an occupant. Then again, it was past midnight. Rei checked the bedrooms of Asuka and Misato, finding them both empty. As it was Saturday night, she wasn't really surprised. _Katsuragi will be out drinking with Mr. Kaji and Sohryu may be with Horaki_, she thought.

Her next action was to enter Shinji's room. She tiptoed towards the bed as silently as possible before sitting down on the side, and then discovered something odd. Shinji's SDAT player was still playing, even though the boy himself was asleep. She switched it off, and then stared fondly at the sleeping Third Child. He breathed softly, not moving as she removed the earphones of his SDAT and placed them on the bedside table. She gently stroked his face as she recalled her experiences with the boy, the way he had cradled her in his arms as Sachiel assaulted the Geofront, how he had cried in relief after rescuing her from her superheated entry plug, how he had tried so often to talk to her, befriend her, get to know her better.

_I should have responded_ Rei thought despondently, _but I did not know how._ However, she knew a way to repriocate his affection now. She was aware that a lot of complex social manouvering was meant to take place beforehand, but she had never been any good at that. Best to cut to the chase. She hurriedly removed her panties, but left the rest of her clothes on-she couldn't stay long, Misato and Asuka would ask questions if she was here in the morning, not to mention NERV itself- and placed them by the SDAT player. Having done so, she pulled back Shinji's blankets and snuggled up beside him, feeling him shift and mumble at this unknown presence. Rei recalled her research, performed in internet café's all over Tokyo-3 (many of which she was now barred from due to the nature of her research, something Rei found rather inconsiderate), and leaned in to lightly kiss Shinji on the lips. He shifted again, so she kissed him again, slightly deeper this time. He stirred, but did not wake.

Rei frowned. He needed to be awake; his consent was important in this endeavour. With a slight sigh she kissed him a third time, enjoying the sensation of his lips against hers. Then she slowly pressed her tongue in between his lips and into his mouth.

_That_ woke him up.

Shinji's eyes widened as he took in the situation. Rei felt his mouth drop open in shock and disbelief, and she took the opportunity to kiss him even harder, slowly exploring his mouth. In the same moment she shifted her weight, straddling the boy against the off chance he might try and escape. Breaking the kiss, she pressed her forehead against his own, gazing deep into his dark blue eyes. _My favourite colour…_She thought.

"Is…Is this a dream?"

Rei blinked. A _what?_ "No."

Shinji's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in amazement. He struggled to find his voice, but could not. He could barely _breathe_, so great was his shock. Inside, his mind was reeling. _Rei…she's sitting on top of me… and kissing me! Oh god, please don't let this be a dream…_

He gulped, and at last found the strength to speak. "Ayanami, why are you, you, doing this?" He stuttered out at her.

Rei smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nevertheless, and it was beautiful. _She _was beautiful. She remembered well the stunned fashion in which Shinji had reacted the first time she smiled at him, and had decided it would be good to do that again.

"I wish to show you my feelings. I am largely incapable of doing so with words, so I shall do so physically, with your consent." She spoke softly.

_Feelings? She likes me?_

"Erm…okay…"

_Yeah, way to go Casanova_, Shinji's mind muttered sarcastically to itself. Rei did not seem to mind, but she asked another question.

"Do you care for me?"

"C, c, care for you?" Shinji stuttered again.

"Do you care for my wellbeing? Do you see me as special? Are you interested in me in a romantic sense?"

Shinji knew that nearly anyone his age would answer in the affirmative if it got them a girl like Rei, but he was speaking the truth when he whispered:

"Yes."

"I feel likewise." Was Rei's response, and she leaned in to kiss him again. Shinji returned the kiss this time, whilst running his hands gently over her soft, delicate body, stroking, petting, exploring. Several minutes later they broke the kiss, and Rei moved upwards until Shinji's head was in between her shapely legs. She wanted to make him happy, but she had needs too. Her partner stared in adoration at Rei's flower, his erection straining to break free of his boxers. Her opening was dripping, a sticky fluid coating her vagina and even dribbling down one leg. He leant up and licked away the descending bead, then slid his tongue up her thigh to wipe away the trail it had left. _She tastes good…_ he thought.

As Shinji licked around her entrance and sky-blue pubic hair he moved his hands, massaging Rei's tight buttocks. He applied a little pressure on them, and she pressed herself downwards, her entrance a mere half-inch above him. Shinji's tongue snaked out again, to gently touch her opening. Rei gasped softly above him, and he moved in to kiss her vagina, coating his lips in her juices. Shinji savoured the moment, then kissed a little deeper as his tongue flicked forwards yet again.

Rei wanted to moan as she felt Shinji's tongue inside her, pressing herself deeper onto him as she felt him lick and suck at her most private place. He explored her at a slow rate, letting her savour the feeling. It was heavenly, but Rei soon found that she needed more. Pressing herself harder against Shinji's face, she did her best to make him aware of her needs. He responded instantly, and rapidly began flicking his tongue inside her. Rei started to pant and whimper as the sensation near overwhelmed her. Shinji was eager to please, and ate her out with vigour. Before long, Rei could feel a heat building inside her, and knew that soon she would climax. She moaned loudly and started rubbing herself against Shinji, grinding her womanhood into his face. Shinji responded by pushing his tongue as deep inside her as he could, using it to lap at Rei's clitoris.

Rei could take it no more. The blue-haired girl struggled in vain to hold back a scream, the last vestiges of her apathetic mask crumbling away under the pleasure. She had been repressed for far too long, and now at last she had found an outlet for her frustrations. The mounting climax slammed down through her like a tidal wave and Rei shrieked in delight, pleasure alien to her being ripping the scream from her lungs as her first orgasm blazed like lightning through her veins.

Slowly the pleasure faded, and Rei flopped onto the bed by Shinji's side. The Third Child was smiling widely as he wiped her juice from his face, flushed from the experience and happy that he had pleasured her successfully. Rei hugged him, squeezing the boy tightly and kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

"Thank you!" Rei gasped out, when they finally broke the kiss.

"Its not a problem." Shinji whispered in response. _I should be thanking her_ he thought. _For letting me do that._

But before he had a chance to speak, Rei had moved again. With one swift movement she pulled down the boy's's underpants, throwing them aside and staring at what lay beneath. Rei had never seen such a thing before, and the sight filled her with curiosity. Whilst not enormous, Shinji was nevertheless quite respectably endowed, especially for his age. It was probably genetic, Rei reasoned. Penis size was supposed to imply sexual ability, and Rei could see no other way but the physical for the commander to get women, at least since Yui's death had effectively killed his humanity. It was to be expected that such traits would pass to his son. For a moment she felt guilty about such disrespect to Gendo, but she dismissed it. The boy before her had done more for her than his father ever had.

Shinji just watched as she stared at his member, feeling somewhat nervous at the way her eyes were fixed to it, a curiosity only a rare few could detect evident upon her face. Slowly she reached out and ran a pale, slender finger along his length. Shinji gasped at the soft touch. This did not go unnoticed for Rei, who looked up for a moment, then repeated the action, hearing a small moan escape Shinji's lips. She continued stroking for a little longer, considering her next move. _He used his mouth upon me _she mused, smiling unconciously at the recollection, _so I shall return the favour._

"Sit up" Rei spoke softly though firmly. Shinji immediately obeyed. Doing as he was told had become an important survival trait for him, what with Asuka living nearby. For a moment thoughts of sex with the German redhead filled his mind, but the images which had fueled his fantasies so many times simply could not compete with Rei sitting flesh-and-blood before him. The very thought filled him with guilt. _I'm loyal to Rei_, he told himself firmly.

His train of thought was quickly halted with Rei's next action. Without a word, the azure-haired beauty took his tip into her mouth, causing Shinji to gasp in shock and pleasure.

"Ayanami..." he moaned, lost in the sensation.

Rei pulled back and looked up at Shinji.

"Is that action acceptable?" She asked.

"Yes" Shinji gasped. "Please, do it again!"

Rei complied, taking a little more and starting to suck. Shinji groaned as the feelings shot through him, Rei's actions bringing him an almost unimaginable level of pleasure. Rei continued the routine for a while as Shinji marvelled at just how good it was. The way her head bobbed up and down, the wet heat of her mouth, the fact that it was _Rei Ayanami _of all people who was doing these wonderful things... Rei for her part was enjoying it immensely. Shinji's fluids tasted odd, but she was growing to like it. And the way he moaned and praised her made it all worthwhile. She was glad he was enjoying it, wanted to prove her affection and repay him for the way he had pleased her earlier, and happy too that she enjoyed the process. She planned on doing this to him many times in the future.

Meanwhile, Shinji placed his hands on Rei's shoulders and started gently pushing more of himself into her mouth. Rei was all too happy to take it,and as she sucked an idea formulated in her mind. Remembering Shinji's actions upon her, she licked him, sucking him like a lollipop whilst flicking and teasing him with her tongue. Shinji closed his eyes and groaned -he couldn't take much more of this. He could feel himself nearing orgasm, and despite the incredible feeling he knew he had to say something, to warn her. He doubted Rei wanted him to cum in her mouth.

"Rei, i'm going to cum" he gasped out, not caring that he had used her first name. Rei was spurred on by his comment, redoubling her efforts. Shinji groaned again, for longer this time. Maybe she hadn't heard?

He opened his mouth to speak again, feeling as he did a heat building inside him.

'Rei...I'm -' He was cut off, feeling the pleasure blaze thnrough him like white-hot fire in a climax which milked him of every drop of fluid he had. He just screamed, feeling Rei's tongue flick back as she swallowed without hesitation, and kept sucking until the pleasure faded. She pulled her head back, looked up at him and smiled. Shinji smiled back, his mouth working wordlessly before he finally decided to just hug her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, their tongues entering each other's mouths, feeling the taste of one anothers juices mingle in the liplock. When they finally pulled back, Shinji slumped back down on the bed, whilst Rei pondered her next move. It didn't take long. _We will become one, _the blue haired girl decided.

Leaning forwards again, she started kissing Shinji gently, all over his face. Before long the Third Child responded, savouring her feel. Shinji's mouth started moving down Rei's face until it was targeting her neck, pressing his lips to her whilst breathing in her sweet scent. Rei wore no perfume, but her own smell was enough to drive him crazy. Rei continued her own kissing, before starting to lick and nibble at his ear. They were getting aroused again, and soon would need release. And Rei knew that it would take more than a tongue to satisfy her this time. A firestorm of lust blazed in her chest as she took one of Shinji's hands by the wrist and positioned it under her vagina. He got the message fast and started caressing his new lover, stroking and rubbing at the damp slit as she sighed in appreciation. They continued like that for a little, before Rei decided it was time to take action.

"Stop" She whispered quietly into his ear. A bemused Shinji did so. What had he done wrong?

Rei moved, positioning herself so that her entrance hovered just above the tip of Shinji's manhood. Shinji gulped.

"Rei...We can't do that."

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"Because I don't have any protection." Shinji replied quietly.

"I have. I take medications from NERV every month, and they include a contraceptive in case of accidents." Rei countered.

Shinji opened his mouth to respond...but never got the chance. Seizing the moment Rei slammed herself onto him, feeling equal parts pain and pleasure shoot up her body.

"Aah!" She gasped involuntarily, gripping Shinji's shoulders tightly. Shinji looked stunned as she slowly rose up, rising until he was barely inside her at all, then dropped again. There came two gasps this time, both fully of pleasure. Rei started repeating the action, a mixture of passion and concentration evident in her eyes. Shinji just considered the feeling as he stared. _She's so wet, so hot, so __**tight!**_ He thought. _This is incredible! But...what should I do?_ He asked her, and got a simple response:

"Assist me."

Shinji did so immediately, moving his hands to her pale hips and helping her move up and down on top of him. It felt amazing, but he wanted to do more. As Rei slammed down again he thrust upwards inside her, earning a gasp of shock and delight. Rei was suprised, but quickly overcame it, adjusting to his movements. The two moved to some unheard rythm, keeping to a steady pace. But then they began to accelerate, slowly at first and then faster, their quiet panting becoming gasps and groans as the pair approached climax. Rei could feel the heat, knew it would be even better than last time, and pumped herself even harder upon Shinji's solid member. She was breathing hard, chest heaving as sweat dampened her clothes - she regretted leaving them on. Shinji's hands gripped her lower body tight and she hugged him close as they put everything they had into the moment, feeling the pleasure build and growing frantic to feel it. Finally Rei knew it was time. With one last movement she rose high and smashed herself down onto Shinji even as he drove himself into her with every ounce of strength his body posessed. The pair came simultaneously, Rei letting loose a scream as she bounced upon Shinji's penis, feeling his juices explode from his body to meet her own as a shout left his lips. Craving the pleasure they kept moving until their bodies could move no more, before slumping to the side and lying still. After a few moments Shinji reluctantly withdrew, before kissing Rei softly on the lips.

"Thank you" they both whispered softly.

Rei waited until her heart rate had returned to normal before rising from the bed.

"Rei? Where are you going?" Shinji asked, concerned. The blue haired girl responded calmly:

"If I am found here in the morning, there will be questions. I do not believe I am ready for that yet."

"Uh...well, okay." Shinji spoke slowly, feeling a headache coming on. "But...will we ever do...anything like, like that again?" He stuttered, still nervous about talking about sex despite having just experienced it.

"Yes."

"When?" Shinji blurted out. Rei paused, then shrugged. Shinji blinked. She'd never shrugged before. Then again she'd never crept into his room at night for sex, either, so it wasn't all that shocking. Shinji frowned. Why was she just shrugging? It was as if she didn't really care when, or if, they did it again.

"Rei...Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" He asked, dreading the answer. He could well remember her shrieks, but his lack of self-esteem warranted the question.

"At least as much" was her reply, followed by: "We could have intercourse tomorrow, if you'd like?"

Shinji nodded so much he feared his head would fall off. "Rei, are we a couple now?" He spoke quickly, figuring that if he said something he may as well say it fast, before he had second thoughts from his fear.

'Rei paused for a moment, then smiled yet again. "Of course!"

Then she paused. "Ika-Shinji, would you like to...I believe the term is, go on a date with me tommorrow?"

"Of course I would, Rei!" He paused. "But...what should we do?"

Rei responded immediately. "I have never seen a movie before, so we can go to one. Then we can get food. Then we can walk, talk and otherwise occupy our time. Then we will return to my apartment. Then we will have sex. Repeadedly."

Shinji blinked. Still, Rei had always been blunt. "Okay...How about I meet you at your apartment at 12, then we can go out?"

Rei shook her head. "I will come here. Though I would rather keep the fact that we have sexual intercourse quiet, I wish to make it clear to Pilot Sohryu that you are no longer...available." She spoke simply. "A precaution".

Shinji thought it an unnescecary one, but just nodded. "Well, I'll see you then!" He smiled.

For what seemed like the thousanth time that night, Rei smiled back. Still small, her smiles were nonetheless beautiful. "Indeed. Goodnight, Shinji."

"Goodnight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Shinji awoke as usual to the alarm clock. He lay where he was for a second, then stiffened as last night's events came rushing back in all their glory. Shinji being Shinji however did what he usually did in good situations-dismissed it. _A dream_ he thought. _And a sick one. Rei deserves better than to be the subject of my fantasies_ he thought, guilt and shame spreading quickly through his body. With a sigh he turned to switch off the alarm clock, then froze as he noticed the three items nearby it.

His SDAT player.

Asuka's missing keys.

And a pair of grey cotton panties.

A disbelieving smile spread over his face as he glanced at the clock. 09:52. He had about two hours.

He'd best get ready.


	2. Filler

Good day, or night, gentlemen and ladies. Here is a little something for your perusal. I hope it meets with your approval, supposing anybody is reading this at all. This was mainly written because I was bored, and was asked to continue this fic. So why not? Just for the record, Rei and Shinji are not present in this chapter. Its set a few days after the first chapter,and they're currently doing some pretty intimate stuff in Rei's apartment, on a bed which is really too old and fragile for such activities. But they're both having fun, so for now I think they can be temporarily free of us voyeurs from beyond the fourth wall.

This is mainly a filler thing until I think of the next chapter, which _may _have A x S x R in it. Technically I'm going about this all wrong. I should just write and screw ICness, but I can't. The various characters probably aren't very IC, but I have to try, which makes it hard. this chapter's characters especially-I don't know too much about them, except that hot lesbian scientists=win. So...Well. I doubt many readers will really care. If you're reading this, Its probably not for the character development, after all:p

So anyway, filler chapter. Read and Review!

It was quiet.

That in itself was not too unusual-NERV's science department was almost always busy, but there were times when the noise would die. The highly-strung silence of an Angel attack for instance, or the equally terrifying moments when the head of science was angry-a rare occurance, but all the more frightening for it. And there were times when the myriad rooms would be empty, though there was usually someone, somewhere, working on _something_.

Two such late-night workers were sitting in one of the larger offices of the department. Dr Ritsuko Akagi yawned softly as she half-heartedly worked through the paperwork which all but covered her desk. The remnants of a cup of coffee sat next to her, and a half full (or half-empty, depending on your disposition) cup sat a few feet away, where another woman sat. Maya Ibuki wiped sleep from her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the papers, but it was no use. She was seeing double. With a sigh she grabbed her cup of coffee and downed its lukewarm contents, Ritsuko following soon after. Then, as one, the two women stood and headed for the coffee machine. Then there was more silence, broken only by the sighs of appreciation as the blessedly hot liquid poured down their throats as quickly as it's heat would allow. When those cups were finished a few minutes later, the two women looked again at the paperwork before giving up in disgust.

"Sempai," Maya spoke wearily, "the work will still be here tomorrow. Its so late its early. You could use some rest." There was concern in her voice, and Ritsuko couldn't help but smile at it. It was nice to know that _somebody_ cared.

"You're right Maya. Its just...I can't help thinking that I'm walking out on what needs to be done.' The faux-blonde replied in an equally tired voice. "I know I can't do anything properly like this, but it makes me feel guilty. The Angels won't stop for our comfort, after all."

"Sempai, if you want you can see it as...a matter of efficiency. You'll do more work after twelve hours rest-or a day, or two. You must have a lot of leave saved up by now."

"As always you are correct, Maya. What would I do without you?" Ritsuko asked with a fond smile. After so much fast-paced working formality was breaking down. She smiled wider as Maya averted her eyes, blushing at the compliment. _Cute_ Ritsuko thought. She shook her head. _Need sleep..._ She dreamed longingly of her bed.

"You would do fine, Sempai. I'm a bother." Maya replied, then yawned widely. "Should we go?"

"A few minutes, Maya. Its been a long day." She glanced at the clock nearby. "Long day and a half" She corrected. Maya nodded sympathetically.

"I hear you had to give Rei 'the Talk'." Spoke Maya.

Ritsuko shuddered. "You heard correct. And if I hear her ask something like "What is the scientific definition of love" again, I will _scream._"

Despite herself, Maya smiled. "What did you tell her?"

"That there wasn't one. That it had to be something each person discovered for themselves." She snorted. Maya frowned.

"Why, though?"

"Why what?"

"Why give her 'the Talk'? Has she done something?"

Ritsuko smirked. "More like some_one_. I did the full health test on her last week, when you were ill. Searched every nook and cranny to make sure she was fit to pilot. Only her, of course. The other two are exempt, but Scary Shiny Glasses up there wants to make sure nothing's happened to his precious little Rei. This time, something did."

"Who?" Maya asked, curious. She found it hard to imagine the frostily silent First Child having sex with anyone or anything. Not that she was ugly, in fact Rei made Maya jealous on occasion, but she was just so...frigid.

"Shinji. DNA tests by the MAGI confirm its him." Maya didn't want to know _how_ they 'confirmed' that, but unfortunately she could imagine. "Apparently Rei has quite the crush on the Third, so she does some research, sneaks into Misato's apartment and fucks him! Her thought processes were actually quite logical, in a totally ridiculous manner. So anyway they're dating now, and doing it like rabbits on the side, turns out Shinji's pretty good for a schoolkid. The Commander got a bit angry though, but if he does anything their synch ratios will drop like a lead balloon. If you'd seen his face when I told him about it, Maya...Oh, it was hillarious." Ritsuko found she was grinning. She'd never been so informal with Maya before.

Maya for her part was feeling uncomfortable about this conversation. She wished _she _had been getting some at that age-or at all, for that matter. She crossed and uncrossed her legs as Ritsuko stretched herself. "Sometimes it feels like everybodys getting laid save for me" Ritsuko muttered softly. She had what could at best be considered an on-off relationship with the Commander, but he hadn't done it with her in months, and Ritsuko was tired of waiting.

"And me." Maya spoke in an odd voice. To tell the truth she had been thinking about the subject a lot recently, and always her desire came down to the woman who sat in front of her. It was hopeless, though. She knew that.

"The two of us, then...Misato got back with Kaji last month...Even Rei's getting some...sometimes it sucks to be a single woman, Maya." Unbeknownst to Maya, her attentions were not unrequited. Ritsuko had become increasingly attracted to her brown haired, pretty little assistant in recent months. She had tried to deny it, but to no avail. So she had embraced it. A cunning plan formulated in her mind as she adjusted her skirt and slung her legs onto the table. Maya's eyes flicked immediately to the Doctor's pale, slender legs, and then surreptitiously travelled up their length to Ritsuko's skirt, something the doctor easily noticed. She shifted again to give Maya a better view.

Maya was terrified. She could see a lot of Ritsuko's legs, but her underwear was just a little higher. Just a few inches. Maya felt guilty, excited and frustrated all at once-if she just leant to the side she could see it all, but Ritsuko was bound to notice... Ritsuko had noticed already, in fact. Having pity on her assistant she moved again, giving Maya an eyefull of her black, lacy underwear. Maya stared at her own personal heaven, desire written across her face in an ink of pure lust. After a few seconds Ritsuko spoke.

"Enjoying the view?"

Maya's eyes widened as a terrified squeak escaped her mouth. Her face flushed until it was as red as a traffic light, and she immediately scrunched her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Sempai..." Maya whispered. _Idiot!_ She told herself. _She had just started loosening up and you ruined it! She'll never forgive me..._She thought mournfully.

"Why? I'm flattered, Maya. You don't have to be ashamed! Anyway, you can be quite tempting at times..."

Maya's eyes snapped open. There was no _way_ her sempai had just said that. "Sempai?"

"You're a very pretty woman, Maya. You could have anyone you wanted, but you never seem to try. Why not?"

Maya gulped. This had to be a dream, or a hallucination, or something along those lines. But she knew it was real, deep down. She steeled herself. "I...don't want _anyone_. There's only one person I want, and she..." Maya knew Ritsuko wouldn't stop asking until she got a satisfactory answer so she confessed, as reluctantly as Misato passing up beer.

Ritsuko waited.

"You..."

Ritsuko rose. Maya watched in confusion as NERV's head of science knelt beside her chair, the position giving her a perfect view up Maya's skirt.

"_Sempai_?"

"Fair's fair, Maya. You saw me, I see you."

"Um...okay..." Maya was getting excited now. She had never even dreamed that her attraction might be requited. Well, she _had_ dreamed it, dreams from which she had woken with heavy breathing, a sweat covered body, a yearning in her heart and ache between her legs. But to think that it might be _real..._ She was more aroused than she could ever remember being, at the level of need where it is all but impossible to think of anything but the moment. Ritsuko could tell, but she wasn't quite sure how to phrase her next request. She was a good judge of people, and had suspected Maya's interest in her for some time-since the attack of Iruel she had been _sure_. But she had only admitted to herself that it was mutual a little while ago. Finally she came to a decision. It was an uncertain world, after all. The Angel attacks had made her perfectly aware of her mortality-every day could truly be her last, and so there was no time to waste. For all she knew, the 13th Angel might be strong enough to annihilate them all, so it was best to act now.

"Maya, are you free Saturday? Because I know a place we could eat."Ritsuko would quite enjoy dinner with Maya, and had full intention of doing so. But there was another reason for her word-choice. _This is going to sound like something from a porn film_ Ritsuko mused, _but sometimes, subtelty isn't an option._

Disbelief and joy flooded Maya's heart. Sempai was asking her to dinner! "O-of course! I'd love to!"

Ritsuko smiled. "Okay. But Maya..."

"Yes, Sempai?"

"I'm hungry now, Maya. I could do with a snack, and I have my eyes on just the thing..." She whispered, still peering up Maya's skirt.

"Get up."

Maya did so immediately. There was no way this was happening, but it was best to go along with it.

"Lie on there." Ritsuko gestured to the table. Maya lay on one of the few areas not covered by paper, her imagination arguing vehemenently with her sense of reason. Ritsuko could barely wait. She'd show Maya just what she'd been missing... Slowly, teasingly, Ritsuko drew down Maya's panties. Her young assistant was shaking, and her womanhood glistened with moisture. Ritsuko leant down and lightly toughed her fingers to Maya's slit, feeling the girl gasp in delight as her fantasies came to life. Ritsuko smiled and stretched Maya open, before gently touching her insides. Maya gave a quiet moan, and Ritsuko sped up ever so slightly. The faux-blonde scientist explored Maya slowly, pressing at the most sensitive areas of her vagina. Then she started to lick. Maya juddered below her, and Ritsuko felt her own lust rise. Pulling back she clambered onto the table beside the other woman, grinning widely.

"Sempai, don't stop! Please, why are you stopping?" Maya gasped. Ritsuko kissed her reassuringly before playfully squeezing Maya's breasts through her uniform. Though not as well proportioned as say, Misato, Maya was nonetheless sexy, especially to Ritsuko's eye. She slid on top of her assistant, placing her knees on ether side of the woman's head. Maya reached up eagerly and pulled down her Sempai's underwear, taking a moment to breathe in the scent. "Oooh Sempai, you smell so good..." she moaned, soon followed by a louder moan as Ritsuko began to finger her.

"Lick me, Maya. Its you're first time, right?"

"Yees..."

"Then don't try anything fancy. Just lick me, okay?"

Maya gasped her assent, then immediately set about her task. Ritsuko smiled as she felt the other woman's tongue enter her. "Harder, Maya. A little deeper...There! Thats perfect! Just keep that up!" Ritsuko withdrew her fingers, sucking the juice off both of them. Then she leant down and let her tongue resume it's actions. Maya groaned in delight, though the sound was muffled by Ritsuko's body pressing down upon her. It wouldn't take long to fulfill Maya's fantasies, as Ritsuko was quite adept with both her tongue and fingers. And indeed, soon Maya could feel a heat growing in herself, knew she was nearing her limits. Finally, as Maya was mere sconds away from climax, Ritsuko changed entirely. Instead of licking she started to probe and tease her partner, knowing that the longer the wait, the more it would be appreciated at the time. Plus it was incredibly sexy to hear Maya whimper and moan. Maya for her part redoubled her efforts upon Ritsuko, struggling desperately to repay the pleasure she was being given. _Time to finish her off_ Ritsuko thought, resuming her prior actions with earnest. In the same moment she lifted her hindquarters into the air, giving Maya breathing room. Mere moments Maya came, squirting her juices wildly as her nether lips spasmed and contracted from Ritsuko's skilled ministrations.

"SEMPAI!" Maya screamed, before words were lost in her primal shrieks. Her whole body shook as the orgasm tore through her, her cries loud in the otherwise silent room. As soon as she was able Maya resumed her own licking, Ritsuko rubbing herself back and forward, her hands tight on Maya's knees. Ritsuko arched her neck and groaned loudly as she too approached orgasm, Maya making up in enthusiasm what she lacked in experience. Finally Ritsuko climaxed, crying out wordlessly as Maya's tongue brought her release in an orgasm that whilst not amazing, was certainly quite good for a first time. What seemed like an eternity later, the feelings died away, and Ritsuko's cries subsided. NERV's chief scientist quickly clambered off the table and walked to the coffee machine, her underwear still around her thighs. She retrieved two cups of coffee and set one beside Maya, who was just sitting up.

"Drink up, Maya." Spoke Ritsuko with a fond smile. "You did really well for a first time!"

Maya smiled back, a blush of happiness adding itself to the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Thank you, Sempai. But I'll never be as good as you...You're incredible." Maya spoke in awe. Ritsuko smiled.

"You make a good flatterer, Maya. I'll see you on Saturday, I think I'll take your advice...I really could use a break. You could come over sometime, if you want... " Ritsuko spoke that last in a husky purr, a tone which made Maya's heart beat like a jackhammer. She watched in curiosity as Ritsuko took a pen from her breast pocket and grabbed a peice of paper, writing something upon it.

"Sempai, what's-" Ritsuko handed it the paper-upon it was a phone number and address. She blushed and took it, thanking Ritsuko before grabbing her own pen. A little writing later and Ritsuko took the paper, and the two women set about wiping sweat (amongst other things) from their faces, drinking their coffee and pulling up their underclothes. Maya closed her eyes, feeling a blissful smile spread over her face in memory of their intercourse, hearing Ritsuko say goodnight and answering it in kind. And then she finally rose, tucking the paper with Ritsuko's number into her pocket and exiting the room.

Meanwhile, far across the geofront, Misato Katsuragi turned her face to the security guard observing the cameras.

"One word of this to anybody, anybody _at all_, and you, my friend, are screwed even more thoroughly than Rei was last night." She spoke icily, then paused. "And you can forget I said that, as well."


End file.
